Espresso and cappuccino machines can be expensive, and the process of making a cup of espresso or cappuccino with such machines is often cumbersome, time consuming, and/or very messy. Many people who own such machines will discontinue using them after realizing the time and effort required to make a cup of espresso/cappuccino and to clean up the mess it creates. This may be one of the reasons so many people are willing to pay large sums of money for such beverages at coffee shops (e.g., Starbucks Coffee® shops). However, many people desire to have a fresh brewed cup of espresso or cappuccino without having to leave their home. Hence, a need exists for a way to provide a fresh brewed beverage at home, but without the cost, mess, effort, and time required of many espresso/cappuccino machines.
One attempt to solve this problem was products adapted to be mixed with hot water (rather than brewed), such as instant coffee and instant coffee drink mixes. However, the resulting beverage from such products often does not have the same quality and freshness of coffee brewed using a machine and a brewing process. Hence, a need exists for a way to conveniently make a freshly brewed beverage quickly and without a mess, yet without sacrificing in taste and quality.
Other prior attempts to provide a freshly brewed beverage in a quick and convenient manner typically involve a machine or device, which typically still requires cleaning. Many people prefer using paper, polystyrene (e.g., Styrofoam®), or plastic cups that can be discarded after use rather having to wash the cup. Disposable items are now a normal part of American culture. There are many disposable food product packages, and there are even disposable cameras. Yet, no currently known device for brewing a beverage is designed to be self-contained, inexpensive, and disposable after a single use. Thus, a need exists for a beverage brewing system that is simple to use, inexpensive, and disposable.